familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Junee
| pop_footnotes= | elevation= 280 | maxtemp = 22.9 | mintemp = 5.0 | rainfall = 522.2 | county = Clarendon | stategov = Murrumbidgee | fedgov = Riverina | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | timezone-dst= AEDT | utc-dst = +11 | dist1 = 40 | location1= Wagga Wagga | dist2 = 220 | location2= Canberra | dist3 = 470 | location3= Sydney }} Junee ( )Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is a medium sized town in the Riverina region of New South Wales, Australia. The town's prosperity and mixed services economy is based on a combination of agriculture, rail transport, light industry and government services, and in particular correctional services. In 2006 Junee's official population stood at . Place name One theory is that word Junee which originates from the Aboriginal word 'Jewnee' means "speak to me". Another theory is that it is an Aboriginal word "Choo-nee" meaning "frog". History The Wiradjuri people are the traditional owners of the local area prior to European settlement. Leopold de Salis (1816-1898), pastoralist and later politician was one of the principal squatters to open up the Riverina region to agriculture.Sutherland J (1999), A Short History of the Riverina Wheat Industry, New South Wales Heritage Office He established the 'Jewnee' pastoral run in the 1840s. A post office opened in 1862 and a village called 'Jewnee' was gazetted in 1863 on the wool road to Sydney. That same year, Ben Hall and his bushranging gang raided the village.Culture and History at platform]] In 1866 Junee's population was recorded as twelve but the discovery of reef and alluvial gold during the 1860s triggered a gold rush. The main sites - Old Junee (to the west), Junee Reefs (to the north) and Illabo (to the north-east) - were mined until the 1880s. By the mid 1870s with the southward expansion of the railway in New South Wales, the main railway line between Sydney (NSW capital) and Melbourne (capital of Victoria) passed east of the town. Junee Post Office was renamed Old Junee in 1881 when the town of Junee was relocated nearer to Junee Junction (Junee railway station). Junee Railway Station Post Office opened on 6 July 1878, was renamed Junee Junction in 1881 and later still, Junee in 1893. Junee became one of the most important railway centres in the state after the construction there of railway repair facilities including the Junee Roundhouse. Local government was established in 1886 and a courthouse was built in 1890. The railway defined the character of Junee for almost 100 years and the renewed prosperity is evidenced by various hotels and railway facilities. Today these buildings are still faithfully maintained in accordance with architectural standards of their day. In May 1901, the Duke and Duchess of York arrived in Junee as part of their tour of the British Empire. The advent of rail transport provided the impetus for Junee's second economic boom providing local agricultural producers with very affordable direct access to both markets in Sydney and Melbourne. In 1952 the largest wheat terminal in the Southern Hemisphere was constructed at Junee. Local economy By the early 1970s, Junee's business leaders were faced with a rail based economy in decline. Many locals credit AJJ (John) Thompson, appointed as town clerk in 1970, as the "Father of Modern Junee" for his vision of the town's future and for taking the hard decisions that were needed to reinvigorate the township. With financial assistance sourced from the State Government, land was allocated for new housing developments and new businesses were enticed to move to the town. Local producers were encouraged to diversify into new products. Almost forty years on Junee is known for its lamb and high quality crops of wheat, canola, oats, barley and triticale. A manufacturing sector has also evolved with emphasis on steel engineering, meat processing and organic flour. It is also the location of the Junee Correctional Centre. Housing development has increased steadily and community facilities have matured and developed to make Junee a sought after lifestyle and tourist destination in the Riverina District. Junee visitors and residents are served by the CountryLink XPT services on their way between Melbourne and Sydney. The local Council maintains an online tourism map including local places of interest. Rail transport makes an important contribution to the local economy with Regional Rail Logistics operating a containerised freight service that delivers various goods from Junee to Sydney, with interstate freight trains also passing through the town. Notable people Rugby league player, Laurie Daley was born and recruited from Junee, by the Canberra Raiders while playing in the Group 9 Rugby League for the local Junee team. He was later to captain New South Wales and Australia. Michael Dobson, who is the current Canberra Raiders halfback was also born and raised in Junee. Michael was first picked up by Canberra, before moving to England for a short and successful stint. Michael rejoined the Raiders at the beginning of the 2007 season. Australian cricketer Adam Gilchrist also lived here for a short time in his childhood. Australian Rugby League commentator Ray Warren also comes from Junee. Liberal Party member of the Senate, Bill Heffernan, who represents the state of New South Wales, was born in Junee. In addition HMAS Junee (J362/M362), one of 60 Bathurst class corvettes constructed during World War II was named in recognition of the town. It entered active service in 1945 and was later used as a training ship until it was deccommissioned in 1957. Former Governor of the Reserve Bank of Australia, Bernie Fraser was born on 27 February 1941 in Junee and attended local schools. Attractions * Junee Licorice & Chocolate Factory * Junee Roundhouse - Rail & Transport Museum * Monte Cristo - Historic Homestead * Junee Historical Museum * Junee Wetlands * Kaybunda Lavender Farm Old Junee * Ray Warren Statue See also * Jail Break Inn Fire References External links * Junee Shire Council * Junee Licorice & Chocolate factory * Junee Roundhouse - Railway Museum * Junee Links Webpage Category:Towns in the Riverina Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Junee